<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] hold on to me as you go by RevolutionaryJo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738407">[Podfic] hold on to me as you go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo'>RevolutionaryJo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Patrick has A Lot of feelings about the cottage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, a small amount of post-bbq angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic reading of <i>hold on to me as you go</i>, written by helvetica_upstart.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>The thing is, sometimes Patrick gets so caught up in paying attention to David that he forgets how good David is at paying attention to him, too.</p><p>Which is how he’s taken by surprise when David bolts upright in bed, turns on the lamp, and says, “Patrick, the fourth time we drove by the house was before you proposed.”</p><p>Whoops.</p><p>
  <i>a 4+1 (ish) about Patrick and David at the cottage</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] hold on to me as you go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467990">hold on to me as you go</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvetica_upstart/pseuds/helvetica_upstart">helvetica_upstart</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p><br/>
<br/>
Cover by revolutionaryjo</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 25:36</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio><br/>
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BSchitt's+Creek%5D+hold+on+to+me+as+you+go.mp3">download this podfic</a>.
</audio></p>
<hr/><p>
<strong>Downloads</strong><br/>
</p><p>Mediafire Link:<br/>
<a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/doter7v3o3yksqf/%255BSchitt%2527s_Creek%255D_hold_on_to_me_as_you_go.mp3/file">MP3 (12 MB)</a>

</p><p>Permanent Link:<br/>
<a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BSchitt's+Creek%5D+hold+on+to+me+as+you+go.mp3">MP3 - Right Click Save As (12 MB)</a></p>
<hr/><p>Reblog on tumblr <a href="https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/630875175182909441/podfic-hold-on-to-me-as-you-go-revolutionaryjo">here</a>.</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recorded for the Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest! And because I'm all up in my SC feelings again. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>